simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Springfield Heights Expansion/@comment-71.65.56.209-20150722230424/@comment-25021853-20150728201955
As you unlock more jobs at each of the 6 buildings that produce the items needed to buy and upgrade buildings, you will get a total of 6 jobs available at each one; 5 for regular characters like Bart, Homer, Lisa, Flanders and such, and 1 job for a premium character like Comic Book Guy, Squeaky-Voiced Teen, and Bumblebee Guy. The regular characters produce one of each item but the Premium Characters produce two (the time is the same, and jobs like making the Smartphones that need items, in that case 1 Latte and 1 Furniture, the number of needed items is the same). If you only have regular characters you can get 5 items made per cycle, but if you have the needed Premium Characters you can get 7 items. If you decide to use less than 6 characters to make the Smartphones, Pills, or Hollywood Awards (so you can accumulate more of the 3 "feeder" items: Furniture, Lattes, and Yoga Mats without them getting used up as fast but the other jobs) and you have the needed Premium Character, make sure to keep the Premium Characters on the job, especially if they are the only one for now (like, right now I don't need any more Hollywood Awards, but I will eventually, so I only have Bumblebee Guy making 2 Awards every 20 minutes, so I'm still getting some but not using up the Pills and Smartphones as fast so I can accumulate them to upgrade my buildings and buy the last two plots of land for Pills. Since this is a permanent expansion and not a limited time Event, one could just restart all the jobs a few times a day, when you log in to tend to the other usual business in Springfield and Krustyland, but it sure is tempting to just sit there and keep restarting the jobs every 30 seconds. Even though I'm disabled, with plenty of time on my hands, and can just leave the game going and restart the jobs every minute or so while watching T.V., or listening to music, even I would like to be able to have the jobs take longer and payout more. Like, what if every time your Real Estate Value gets to or past a multiple of 100 Million the jobs length and payout would both double, I would even be fine with the job length being 3-5 times longer but the payout doubling. That way you could play frequently early on, but be able to take longer and longer breaks as you progress more, sort of similar to how some people played frequently at low levels in the main game with only 5 minute Brown Houses and sending Characters on short jobs to earn more Cash and XP early on to level up faster, but then as you unlocked Houses and other buildings that took hours to payout you could send Characters on longer jobs and only have to play 2-8 times a day, depending on your goals and how fast you wanted to keep progressing. I can easily play the game in the background, for hours on end each day, and it's helped me play catch up (I delayed getting the update for several days, until I was forced to do it, because I was enjoying the Tap Ball Event so much and wanted to buy a few more Stadium parts while I still could, thankfully I met my goals a day before I was forced to update my game), but most people aren't in my position and can't leave the game running while they work and keep restarting the jobs. It would be nice to unlock the option to make the jobs longer with bigger payouts at some point. Even the shortest job in Krustyland or in Limited Time Events were (with very few exceptions) 30 minutes or longer.